


Vah Medoh

by no_sushi4you



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AVENGE ME LINK, Gen, I ship everyone with Link, I started shipping Revali and Link after beating Vah Medoh, Revali low key is feeling let down and betrayed by the lack of response to his SOS, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_sushi4you/pseuds/no_sushi4you
Summary: The last battle of Rito champion, Revali.(Because I just beat Vah Medoh and have alot of feelings and then read that the Morse code for the dungeon at the beginning says SOS. I love all my champions and will probs write about all of them. I just have Rudania left to beat.)





	Vah Medoh

Revali winced while flying over the blight of the Great Calamity that had sprouted from the main controls for Vah Medoh. He had sent out a distress signal as soon as the blight had started to bubble out of the unit and his connection with Medoh had become strained. Over and over again, calls for help were sent but were either met by silence from the other champions or screeches from the blight. Eyes narrowed, the champion had known that the Hylian couldn't be counted on and yet... and yet... he had still sent out the SOS desperately, hoping and praying that Hylia's chosen would magically appear like always.

Flying high above, the Rito champion pulled the string of his bow as far back as the weapon allowed and released. The bomb arrow exploded in the face of the blight but nothing seemed to stop it. 

"... Champion... Hero..."

He uttered the titles under his breath as he perched high above, hoping to catch his breath. Revali looked down at his quiver and held back a grimace. 

Five bomb arrows remained.

Taking stock of his body, Revali noticed that while his tertiary feathers were fine, his primaries and secondaries were singed and some of the outer feathers were either damaged or missing completely. That explained the difficulty that he was having with staying in the air as the blight of Ganon shot at him repeatedly.

"Tch... I knew we couldn't trust that Hylian... I'll never forgive him... not in this life or the next!"

Using "Revali's gale", the champion soared high and ignored the pain in his wings as he aimed for the eye of the blight. He prayed that his arrow would fly true as he released the string with a resounding "thwp". 

The beast gave a mighty roar as the bomb made contact and exploded.

Not giving in to the need to gloat but preening internally as Medoh sent encouragement and praise through their connection, the Rito champion aimed once more and released his arrow, hitting the monstrosity before him. Three more arrows and he would be left defenseless and unable to fly to safety-- well, the flight to safety had been forfeit as soon as the blight had emerged and clipped his left wing.

"Bastard..."

Revali was unsure of who he was referring to at the moment; Ganon for sending the blight in the first place or Link for not coming to his aid. 

"I'll show that I would have been a far superior Hero. I'll fight until the death! I'll show that Hylian that I was a far better warrior than he could have ever been!"

Soaring over the beast, Revali shot another arrow at the back of the blight's neck and landed on a nearby stone pillar when the beast staggered and fell. Two more arrows remained and the thing seemed to be tiring. Perhaps he COULD do this? He had been chosen after all, hadn't been fated for this unlike the Princess and the Hero. By his own merits alone was he chosen to be the champion of Vah Medoh. He didn't have the favor of Hylia and yet here he was, piloting a divine beast!

Shooting his fourth arrow and hitting the blight in the eye, Revali felt his spirit lift before it was crushed as the beast began to send strong gales at the pillars and him in order to impede his sight.

"Hero..."

Revali aimed his last arrow but before he could fire, the beast reformed behind him and shot a beam of light. The blight's aim was true and the champion felt himself flying-- falling towards the main unit. Closing his eyes, he cursed Link as the Great Calamity's spawn latched onto his body and dragged him into the divine beast's controls with it.

< ... Link... >

The blue light of Vah Medoh turned red as the Rito champion was subdued. Ganon's blight now controlled the great beast.

< ... why... didn't you come..? >


End file.
